Regular Girl in a Regular world
by RegularChick
Summary: Heather gets put in the Regular Show world! What will happen? MordecaixOC
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey guys! I edited this because people were saying that I jumped in way too quick, so I fixed it!

I sat down on my bed and flopped backwards. "AARGH!" I groaned. "I _hate _them!" I snarled. I grabbed my bag and opened it, to see only half of what I originally stole. I had been living on my own for a while now and depended on stealing and Safeway free samples. I stood up to go downstairs to get something to eat until I heard the door from downstairs fling open.

"Who's there!?" a male voice shouted from downstairs. I froze. My parents were both in a war and this was an abandon house. No one has been in this house except me for 4 years. "Is anyone here!?" the voice called. My room was the only room with furniture that I had either stolen or found. I somehow had cable and I had been arrested 8 times for robbery. Footsteps started coming up the stairs. I quietly tip-toed towards my TV and squeezed behind it. There was a small door behind there that I could hide in and I quietly made my way past thousands of wires to reach it. My hand got caught in a wire and I ripped it free.

I must've hit something because my TV turned on; blaring and I clapped my hands over my ears.

Regular Show was on and my door busted open. A bulky man stepped in and I crouched down. He looked around, holding a shotgun. I silently crawled backwards and turned my head to see how far away I was from the door. _Not too far. _I crawled forward and my foot got wrapped in a wire. I desperately tried to free it and during my struggle, I hit my elbow on the wall.

The man snapped his head around and stared at the dresser. A grim smile spread across his face. "Where are you?" he called out softly. I could hear him trying to quietly walk over to where I was and that made me struggle even more. I ripped my foot free and started climbing over more wires. The man started pushing the TV stand out of the way and I picked up the pace. _I have to get up and start running! _I thought to myself.

I lifted my hand up to pull me up and I knocked over a soda can and it spilled all over the wires. There was a loud beep that made my ears shatter. The man fell to his knees and screamed in pain. I was frozen in agony as electricity shot through me. I screamed and there was a flash of white, then darkness.

"Ugh! Why does Benson always make us do the hard stuff?" Rigby groaned. Mordecai rolled his eyes.

"Maybe because this is our _job _and we need to _work _to get _money_." He sighed. Rigby just grunted. Suddenly, a scream filled the air and then it was cut short. "What was that?!" Mordecai exclaimed. Rigby shrugged.

"How should I know? Someone probably is getting beat up or something." He grumbled.

"I'm going to go check it out." Mordecai stated, dropping his rake and walking towards the scream. I reached a spot and saw a limp body and froze. "Rigby!" he called. "I think you should see this!"

I opened my eyes and moaned. My head hurt and all I saw was a blue sky. "Is she dead?" someone whispered. I shot up and gasped. Standing before me was Mordecai and Rigby! _Don't freak out. _I thought to myself. Mordecai offered a hand.

"Need some help?" he asked. I grabbed his hand (which was soft and feathery) and pulled myself up. "I'm Mordecai and this is Rigby." He introduced.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Heather."

That's all I got! Hope you like it! Going to start working on chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

"Nice to meet you." Mordecai said. I nodded and stood up.

"Can we go play Dig Champs now?" Rigby whined. Mordecai rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go." Mordecai sighed. The turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait!" I blurted out. Mordecai turned around and Rigby let out an over-dramatic groan.

"Yea?" Mordecai asked.

"I-um, do you, um, work here?" I stuttered, then face-palmed.

"Um, yea. Why?"

"I kind of need a job and I was wondering if you guys were hiring." I said quickly. _Nice save, Heather. _

"Oh yea, um, you can ask our boss Benson." Mordecai told me. "He should be over at the fountain." I thanked him and tried not to run all the way there. When I reached the fountain, no one was there. I couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"Can I help you?" an irritated voice growled from behind. I turned on my heel and saw Benson standing there, his nose buried in his clipboard.

"Um, yes. Can I get a job here?" I asked nervously. The gumball machine looked up from his papers and looked me up and down.

"How old are you?" he grumbled.

"23."

"You're hired." And with that, he was gone.

I couldn't believe it. I was frozen with shock. "Holy crap…I'm going to be working at the park!" I tried not to scream. I ran back to the house and stopped in front of the door, trying to slow my breathing. I knocked lightly and there was silence. Footsteps sounded closer and the door opened.

Pops smiled cheerfully at me. "Ooh, a lady! May I ask your name?" he squealed.

"My name is Heather." I said, smiling.

"Ooh, good show! Jolly good show!" Pops cried. "My name is Pops."

"Nice to meet you. I just got a job here." I explained.

"Oh, please come in!" Pops stepped out of the way and I stepped inside.

"Oh my God…." I whispered.

"Hey Pops! Who's here?" someone shouted from upstairs.

"A new co-worker!" Pops called back. There was a loud thump, some yelling, then Mordecai and Rigby came out of their room.

Mordecai was smiling triumphantly and Rigby looked ticked off. He snapped out of his pissy mood when he saw me.

"You're that girl that was unconscious!" Rigby recalled. Mordecai took a second and looked at me.

"Oh yea! So you found Benson?" he asked.

"Yea. I'm working here now." I explained.

"Aw man! That means less pay for us and less food!" Rigby moaned. I felt bad and rubbed the back of my neck. Mordecai punched Rigby and I realized something wasn't right. _What's wrong with the back of my neck? _I thought.

I scratched my shoulder and then quickly recoiled my hand, since my shoulder felt different as well. I looked down and saw that I wasn't me!

"Um, will you excuse me?" I said quickly, running up the stairs. "Where's your bathroom?"

"Fist door to your left." Mordecai said cautiously. I ran into the bathroom upstairs and shut the door behind me. I looked in the window and gasped.

I was a bird! I tenderly touched my face and my eye widened. I was guessing I was a blue jay since I was blue, but this wasn't me! I stared in the mirror for a while and then realized that something must've changed me when that white light blasted in my room.

I walked back out and Mordecai and Rigby had started a game of Dig Champs. Benson walked in and started yelling at them.

"You idiots! I thought I told you to go to the snack bar!" he spat.

"Sorry Benson! We forgot! We'll go now." Mordecai said, putting down his controller and walking towards the door.

"Whatever. Anyway, change of plans, you've met Heather," Benson pointed to me as I walked down the stairs. "I want you to give her a tour of the park. Then you two slackers are going to get your lazy butts to the snack bar or YOU'RE FIRED!" he screamed and then stormed off.

"Geez." I muttered. "So, um, where do we start?"

Around 7:00 Mordecai, Rigby, and I were all spread across the living room. For my first day, Benson sure did give me a hell of a lot of work. "Want to watch a scary movie?" Rigby suggested.

"Not with you! You'll just get freaked out and I'll have to be awake all night listening to you whining." Mordecai muttered.

"No dude, this movie is about _zombies_! Who's afraid of zombies?" Rigby pushed in the tape and we all sat on the couch.

Within the first 5 minutes, Rigby was clutching a pillow. I didn't blame him, it was a scary movie. I had a blanket and I would grip it anytime a zombie popped up. Near the end, the scariest zombie I have ever seen popped up onto the screen and Rigby and I screamed simultaneously. Only I quickly grabbed Mordecai' arm and buried my face in his chest.

After I couple seconds, I realized what I was doing and quickly let go and scrambled backwards. "I'm so sorry! I just freaked out!" I stuttered.

"It's fine. Rigby's done it plenty of times."

"STOP TALKING!"

I laughed nervously and sat back down. The rest of the movie was pretty mellow and at the end, I set my hand down onto Mordecai's hand and then quickly snapped it backwards.

When the movie was over, I stood up and cracked my back. "Where do I sleep?" I asked.

"Benson said that you'll be sleeping in our room." Mordecai told me.

"Ok, I'll take the floor." I stated, walking up the stairs.

"No, it's cool. I'll take the floor."

"No it's fine."

"No dude, take the bed. You're a girl, you shouldn't have to sleep on the floor."

"Dude, I don't care."

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, BOTH OF YOU TAKE THE BED!" Rigby shouted. I looked at Mordecai and he shrugged.

"Fine by me." we walked upstairs and I climbed into the bed and laid down. Mordecai laid down next to me. I rolled over so my back was to him, and closed my eyes.

Tell me what you think! Next chapter will have more Mordecai x OCness

Next Chapter coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

"Get up! There's a staff meeting in 30 minutes!" Benson called from downstairs. I ignored him and continued sleeping. _Huh, this bed is really soft. _I thought to myself.

"Um, Heather?" Mordecai said.

"Yea?" I mumbled, still not opening my eyes.

"Do you think you might want to open your eyes?" he said. Confused, I slowly opened my eyes. When my eyes were completely open I froze. My arms were wrapped around Mordecai and my head was rested on his chest. I shot up and fell out of bed.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried. "I was asleep, and I didn't mean to!"

Mordecai just laughed. "It's ok! You were asleep!" I blushed and quickly ran out of the room just as Rigby started to wake up.

Benson looked up from his newspaper when I came downstairs. "Well that was fast." He commented.

"I didn't want to be late for the meeting." I mumbled. I started to pour myself a bowl of cereal when I heard some racket coming from upstairs.

"SHE DID WHAT!?" Rigby shouted.

"Dude, shut up!" Mordecai shouted back. There was silence for a while until Mordecai and Rigby came downstairs. Rigby had a grim smile on his face.

"How did you sleep last night Heather?" he asked nonchalantly.

I gulped. "Ok, I guess."

"Yeah, I heard that bed is really soft. Some might say it's as soft as _feathers." _He cooed.

"Some might say that." I said carefully. _Crap, he knows! _I thought.

"And Mordecai." Rigby started, turning to his friend.

"Say one word and I'll break all your bones." Mordecai growled.

Benson gave us all an odd look. "What's going on?" he asked.

Before I could respond, Rigby shouted, "Heather WAS HUGGING Mordecai IN HER SLEEP!" I punched Rigby so hard, he fell off his chair. I quickly got up and ran outside. I walked around until I heard grunting.

"How did Mordecai and Rigby manage to get pudding in the engine? How did they figure out how to _blow up _pudding?" a voice grumbled from underneath a truck.

"You're Skips right?" I asked, coming closer. The white yeti rolled out from underneath the truck.

"Yea. You're the new worker right?" he said. I nodded. "Well, nice to meet you." He crawled back under the truck and I walked away.

I was heading back to the house when I heard voices coming from around the corner.

"She was hugging Mordecai in her sleep!?" a voice exclaimed.

"Yea! It was hilarious!" another voice said. I knew those voices!

"Rigby!" I shouted, whirling around the corner.

"Uh-oh." Rigby whispered, turning around and taking off.

"Hey! You're the chick that was hugging Mordecai!" Muscle Man said.

"I was asleep!" I snapped.

"Hey Muscle Man, have you seen-?" Mordecai stopped when he saw me. We both turned red and looked away.

Muscle Man smiled. "I'll leave you two love_birds _alone." Muscle Man sneered.

"You better shut up or else!" I warned.

"Or else what? You'll cuddle me to death?" Muscle Man crowed.

"That's it!" I snarled. I ran towards him and punched him in the gut. "You think you're so tough, insulting people! But you're not! You're an ugly, fat, lazy loser! Nobody likes you, you tell craptacular jokes and you smell! It beats me how you even still have this job!" I screamed. "And if you ever mess with me again, I will beat you up so bad that then doctor won't even know where to _start_!" my words were dripping with anger.

I stormed off to the front entrance and muttered curse words under my breath. "That low-life, thinking he's cooler than everyone else." I hissed.

"Ok, ok! I'll stop! Just leave me alone!" someone cried. I turned around and saw a blonde girl beating up a skinny boy.

"You better!" she snarled. The boy ran off and I approached the girl.

"Whoa, dude! Where did you learn how to do that?" I asked. The girl turned around.

"Instinct. I'm Alex. Alex Griffon." She said, holding out her hand. I shook it.

"Heather. Heather Flame." I said. "Why were you beating up that boy?" I asked.

"He was hitting on me and being a pervert." Alex explained.

"Isn't that kind of harsh?"

Alex thought for a second. "I don't think so."

"Well, I think you should only beat up people who bully you."

"He was bullying me!"

I sighed. "Well, be careful." I warned.

"Heather! Heather where are you? The meeting is starting!" I heard someone calling.

"Ugh." I groaned.

"What's the matter?" Alex asked.

"I have to go to a stupid meeting." I explained. Suddenly, Mordecai ran up to me.

"Heather come on! The meeting is about to start!" he said quickly. He turned and looked at Alex.

"Oh, hey Alex."

"Hey Mordecai."

That's all I got! Next chapter won't be up for a while with school stuff and all. :/ sorry. Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

I stared at the two of them. "Wait, you two know each other?" I asked. They both nodded.

"Yea, we met a while ago, but we need to go, like, now!" Mordecai said. "Bye Alex!" he added running off. I followed him and we eventually reached the house. We walked in and sat down in the living room.

"There you are!" Benson snapped.

"Yup, here I am." I shrugged. Benson sighed and flipped through his clipboard.

"Ok so, to start the staff meeting." I stopped listening after that and my eyes drifted across the room. They stopped at Mordecai and I didn't realize I was staring until he looked at me oddly. I quickly looked away and blushed. I would quickly glance at him every now and then and mouth the word "boring" and he would snicker, but that was it.

"Ugh! That was so boring! It was all about profits and politics and crap!" Rigby groaned. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, do you guys want to watch a horror movie?" Mordecai asked.

"Do you guys ever watch anything except horror movies?" I muttered. They shook their heads and I sighed. "Alright." We put in Paranormal Activity 3 and that was way scarier than the last movie.

I tried desperately to not hold on Mordecai, but at one point, I did. Rigby snickered and I quickly let go. I opened my mouth to apologize, but Mordecai stopped me.

"I. Don't. Care." He said. I closed my beak and sat down to finish the movie.

By the time it was over, I was trembling. As a joke, Rigby knocked over a vase and I screamed. He fell to the floor laughing and I shot him the coldest glare. Before we went upstairs, Mordecai turned off the lights and we all walked up the stairs. There wasn't a moon so it was pitch black. About halfway up the stairs, I tripped and started falling backwards until Mordecai somehow grabbed my hand and pulled me back up.

It's a good thing it was dark because I was blushing like crazy.

I flopped into bed and closed my eyes. Mordecai flopped down next to me and I rolled over so my back was to him.

"Um, Heather?" he whispered. I rolled back over. Our beaks were about an inch apart and my face turned bright red.

"Yes?" I whispered back.

"Did that movie, um, scare you?" Mordecai asked.

"Yea. It was pretty scary. Did it scare you?"

"No, I've seen it a thousand times. I just wanted to let you know that um, I mean, like, if it was cool with you, that you could-um- you know, uh-." Mordecai stuttered.

"Mordecai, are you trying to say that if I get scared that I can hug you?" I guessed with a smirk.

Mordecai gulped. "Maybe." I smiled.

"Thank you. If I get scared, I probably will." I said. Mordecai smiled back.

"Night Heather."

"Night Mordecai." I rolled back over and closed my eyes. I tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't. Images from the movie kept flashing in my mind. Without thinking, I flipped over and wrapped my arms around Mordecai and rested my head on his chest.

Mordecai stiffened and fear pulsed through me. _Was he kidding and I didn't realize it? _I thought worriedly. Then he relaxed and put his arm around my shoulders. I fell asleep quickly, and immediately regretted it.

I was running through a house that had never ending hallways and traps coming from everywhere. Something grabbed my shoulders and pulled me down.

I shot up and screamed as seat dripped down my face. It took me a while to remember where I was and when I did, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Heather, are you ok?" Mordecai whispered from right next to me. I jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Oh, yes. Sorry, just a nightmare." I sighed.

"Are you ok?" Mordecai asked.

I hesitated. "No, that dream really creeped me out." I admitted. Mordecai thought for a second.

"Follow me." He said and got up. We quietly walked down the stairs and Mordecai walked into the kitchen.

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked, suddenly afraid that he was going to grab a knife and kill me.

"Making hot chocolate, why?" he replied.

"Oh, just making sure you aren't going to kill me." I said, relieved. He looked at me oddly before continuing. "Why hot chocolate?" I asked.

"When I was little and I would have nightmares, my mom would make me hot chocolate and it helped." Mordecai told me.

"My mom used to do the same thing…" I muttered.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Oh….um ok." We waited for the water to boil by sitting on the counter talking. "Where exactly are you from?" Mordecai questioned. I gulped.

"Um, out of town. I got kicked out by my 'rents." I lied. Mordecai looked at me with understanding.

"Understandable. Oh! The water is done!" Mordecai pulled the pot of boiling water off the stove and poured it into two cups.

We sat on the couch, drinking hot chocolate (which was AMAZING) and watching TV. Saturday Night Live was on and we spent about half an hour laughing until we cried. Around 2:00 in the morning, I was getting tired. I didn't want to say anything and I eventually just fell asleep.

Light shined on my face and my eyes fluttered open. I was momentarily blinded, but my eyes quickly adjusted. I sat up and groaned.

"I really need to get ahold of myself." I muttered. ONCE AGAIN, I had fallen asleep on Mordecai, except this time on the couch with the TV off.

_So he was awake when I fell asleep on him. Why didn't he move me? Or wake me up? _As I thought, I didn't realize Mordecai had woken up as well.

"Morning." He yawned. "Sorry about not waking you up, you looked really peaceful and I didn't want to bother you."

I shrugged. "It's fine." I said. It was 7:13 a.m., so no one was awake. _Good, Rigby won't make a huge deal about it. _I thought.

But boy was I wrong, for Rigby had known about the _entire _thing. Crap.


	5. Chapter 5

I got up and poured myself a bowl of cereal and sat down. Mordecai did the same. Rigby later came down the stairs with a smirk on his face.

"Rigby?" I asked. "Are you ok?"

Rigby bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing. "Yup."

I narrowed my eyes and stared into his. Rigby couldn't move his eyes from mine. "I posted pictures of you and Mordecai cuddling on Facebook while you were asleep." He said quickly, and then slapped his hand over his mouth. "How the H did you do that?"

I smiled. "It's just something I've always been able to do." I replied. I felt triumph for a minute until I remembered what Rigby said. Mordecai and I both stared at each other before leaping over furniture, trying to reach the computer. We scrambled up the stairs and flung open the door and logged onto the computer.

Sure enough, there was the picture. My breath was caught in my throat. 34 people had commented it and 15 had liked it. "Click on the comments." I choked out. Mordecai did and my eyes flickered to different names. Most of them just said, "Hey Mordo, who is that chick?"

I felt Mordecai freeze next to me and I looked at him. "What?" I asked. He pointed a shaky finger at a certain comment.

Margaret's comment.

It read, "Oh Mordecai, I didn't know you were dating someone! Good 4 you!" we were both still until Mordecai got up and walked away.

"I'm going to the coffee shop." He muttered. "I need to set something straight." He slammed the door behind him and I flinched. I stared at the screen, wishing that I could just erase everything. There was a light knock.

"Um, Heather? You in there?" Rigby asked. I grunted and he opened the door. "Hey, I'm really sorry, I didn't know Mordecai would be so mad about it. I thought of it as just a silly joke. Sorry that he booted you out." Rigby started to walk away, but I stopped him.

"What do you mean Mordecai booted me out?" I asked.

"He didn't tell you? You're not sleeping in our room anymore because he doesn't want Margaret to think that you two are dating." Rigby explained. I stood up and stormed past him.

"Oh _hell _no." I hissed and ran outside. "MORDECAI YOU GET YOUR AS BACK HERE!"

**Sorry about the short chapter, still trying to figure out what to do for the SPECIAL chapter. Teehee **


	6. Chapter 6

I saw Mordecai running towards the coffee shop and darted after him. "Mordecai!" I shouted. He glanced back, but continued running. "What the hell is he doing?" I muttered under my breath. I sped up until I was right behind him. I reached out and grabbed him shoulder and threw him down. He grunted as he hit the ground and I stood over him. "What are you doing?" I hissed, crossing my arms.

"Setting things straight with Margaret." He snapped.

"Were things ever not straight?" I asked. He snorted.

"I don't want her to think that we are dating, because we're not!" he quickly got to his feet and faced me.

"That gives you no right to kick me out of your room, you're the one that didn't wake me up!" I snarled.

"Well too bad, you can sleep on the couch because for the last week, Rigby has been ruining my life because of that!" Mordecai was starting to raise his voice.

"That's not my fault! And I can't sleep downstairs! I refuse!" I shot back, starting to raise my voice as well.

"Why not!?"

"Because when I was little, I had to sleep in the attic and it was always dark and there were rats and mice and they would always scratch me and climb over me in my sleep and when I tried to get out, my dad would just lock me in there! And once he tied me to my bed when my mom was gone and left me there for 3 days!" I screamed. Mordecai and I were about an inch apart and I was up in my tippy toes since Mordecai was taller than me.

Mordecai raised his eyebrows and took a step back. He blinked and then turned around and walked away.

"Where are you going?" I hissed.

"Telling Margaret that we're not dating." Was all he said before running off again. I screamed at the sky and stormed back to the house. I flopped down on the couch and buried my face in a pillow and screamed. I sat up and called out Rigby's name.

No answer. "Rigby?" I called out again.

"He's at the coffee house." Someone said from upstairs. I looked up and saw Benson.

I sighed. "Alright. Thanks." And I flopped back down to bury my face in the pillow that was now wet even though I didn't cry. Or spit.

"Can I talk to you for a second Heather?" Benson asked calmly. Too calm.

"Sure." I said cautiously. I walked upstairs into Benson's office and sat down. "What's up?" I asked casually.

Benson straightened some papers. "I was just wondering how you like it here." He said, not looking at me.

"Um, it's pretty cool here." I answered.

"Good, so you'll be staying for a while?" he asked. I nodded slowly. Relief washed over his face. He stood up and walked towards me. "Good. I have a liking for you. And not just any liking, a strong liking." Benson murmured, running his fingers through my hair. I shook my head away.

"Dude, what the H? Back off!" I snapped. Benson shushed me.

"Ah, ah, ah!" he said, clicking his tongue, "The more you resist, the worse it will get!" he snickered. My eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" I gulped. Benson crouched down so we were face-to-face.

"You aren't any ordinary girl, Heather." He said seductively. My lip trembled. Benson noticed this. "Oh don't be scared, no need to tremble." He whispered. My lip still trembled. "Here, let me help." Then without any warning, he locked his lips with mine. My eyes opened wide and I pushed him off of me.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I spat. Benson looked at me sternly.

"You tell anyone and your fired. _And _I'll tell everyone why you're _really _here." Benson threatened. My blood turned to ice. _Why the hell did I tell him that!? _I mentally cursed to myself and then let out a long breath.

"I have to go, I hear someone calling my name." I lied. Benson narrowed his eyes.

"The more you resist, the worse it will get." He warned. I gulped and nodded before hurrying out the door. I ran down the stairs and when I reached the bottom, I raced towards the door.

When I got outside, I ran into Mordecai. I fell backwards and he gasped.

"Heather I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!" he apologized, helping me up. When I got to my feet, I hugged Mordecai. "Um, are you ok?" he asked slowly. I let go and bit my tongue to keep from crying out what just happened.

"Yea," I coughed, "I-I just wanted to say sorry for giving you a hard time." I lied. Mordecai smiled.

"It's cool. I shouldn't have freaked out, but you do still have to sleep on the couch." Mordecai reminded me. I nearly choked.

"O-ok." I stuttered. "Um, got to go, bye!" I said quickly, pushing past the two of them.

I flopped down onto the couch and turned off the light. "Night guys." I said.

"Night Heather." They replied going upstairs. I listened to their voices, bragging about winning the videogame, until a closed door muffled them. I gulped and pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them.

"It's going to be ok Heather." I told myself. "He's at his apartment." I closed my eyes for a second before I heard the front door open.

"Heather." A sing-songy voice called out. A voce that had warned me earlier and had seduced me. My breath was caught in my throat.

"No." I whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

_Maybe he won't know I'm on the couch. _I prayed. I held my breath and heard slow, tiptoe-like steps cross the floor. A metallic hand touched my shoulder and I cringed.

"Hello, Heather." He cooed.

"Leave me alone." I hissed. Benson clicked his tongue.

"Now, what did we talk about earlier?" he reminded me. Benson made his way to the front of the couch and crouched down in front of me. I sat up and held my knees to my chest.

"Go. Away." I repeated. Benson pushed my hair behind my ear and slid his hand down my face. I slapped it away and excitement flickered in his eyes.

"Let's start." And as quick as a snake, he clapped his hand over my mouth and pinned me down. Since I learned a few things from my abusive step-father, I managed to bite his hand. He recoiled his hand and cursed under his breath.

"MORDECAI!" I screamed. Benson slapped his hand over my mouth again and struggled underneath him. He cupped his hand so I couldn't bite it, but soon the upstairs door opened. Benson gasped and looked up, silent. It was pitch black and everything went silent.

"Heather?" Mordecai called out. I screamed through Benson's hand, and Benson kicked me. "Heather is that you?" Mordecai repeated.

"No it's just me. I forgot my wallet." Benson called up.

"At 3:00 in the morning? Um, ok." Mordecai yawned and started heading back upstairs. The door closed and Benson leaned down.

"We'll finish this tomorrow." And with that, he was gone.

The next morning when Benson arrived, I avoided him completely. _I need to tell Mordecai. _I thought.

But the entire day Benson made sure that I didn't go near Mordecai. At the end of the day, Benson stayed longer than normal.

"I'm bushed." Mordecai yawned. "I'm going to bed. Night Heather, night Benson." He said, heading upstairs with Rigby.

"Mordecai, wait!" I called out without thinking. Mordecai turned around and I felt Benson's stare burn into my head. _Help me. _I mouthed.

"Heather, Mordecai needs to sleep. Goodnight Mordecai." Benson said quickly. Mordecai stared at me for a second and I mouthed, _please. _He gave me another confused look before turning and going upstairs.

Fear shot through me like lightning. Benson gingerly touched my shoulders.

"Well, where were we?" he whispered. "Bye Heather! I'll see you tomorrow!" he said rather loudly and made footsteps that gradually got softer as he pretended to walk away.

"You sick bastard." I hissed at him. He grinned deviously and turned off the lights. The moon was barely a scratch in the sky, so I could see nothing. I slowly stood up and started walking away.

He stood up as well I heard him grow closer. "Now, we wouldn't want to wake Mordecai or Rigby would we?" he said softly. I heard a click. _Oh my gosh he has a gun! _My heart-rate quickened and I stopped moving. Benson reached out a hand and felt around until he grabbed my shoulder.

"Why don't you just sit back down?" he suggested, sitting me down.

"C'mon, Benson, you don't want to do this." I pleaded. "Just put the gun down."

"Gun? What gun?" he asked. BLAM!

I screamed as the gun went off and a quick light lit up the room. Benson shouted in pain and fell to the floor. The light turned on and Mordecai was standing there, holding a gun in both hands, pointing it at Benson.

"What the hell were you doing?!" he snapped. Rigby joined Mordecai with a bat in his hands. Relief washed over me and I ran towards Mordecai. He let the gun hang limply in his hands and hugged me when I reached me. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I buried my head in his chest. I felt Mordecai drop his gun and he hugged me tighter.

When he let me go, he stood me in front of him and bent down a little so he was my height. "What was he doing?" he asked me sternly. I gulped.

"Benson was harassing me." I choked out.

"How? Physically, mentally,…sexually?" I could tell Mordecai was struggling when he said 'sexually.'

"Se-the last one." I whispered. Mordecai's eyes turned to stone. He moved me to the side and looked down at Benson.

As soon as I had turned around, the color had drained from Mordecai and Rigby's faces and now from mine as well. Benson was heaving himself up, with Mordecai's gun in his hand's pointed directly at Mordecai.

**I know that it isn't much, but it took me FOREVER to decide what was going to happen in this chapter. Like, whether Mordecai would find out or not. My backspace button probably feels violated lol. Next chapter will be posted tomorrow for sure!**


	8. Chapter 8

My heart-beat was at uncontrollable speeds as Benson heaved himself to his feet. Blood dripped down his arm from his shoulder as he moved towards Mordecai ever so slowly.

"This night never happened, you hear? This never happened, I was never here, I'll just say that my window broke and the glass cut me. You speak a word of this, any of you, and you will all be fired." He rasped.

Mordecai nodded. "I just have one question, why did you do this to Heather?" he asked.

Benson grew sad. "I thought she loved me back, but was just messing with me." Benson turned to face me. "I'm sorry Heather." He apologized.

I stiffened, "It's alright." I said stiffly. Benson nodded and walked out. I let out a breath and closed my eyes for a brief moment. "Night guys." I murmured, heading towards the couch.

"Um, if you think that you're sleeping on the couch after what just happened, then you are highly mistaking." Mordecai said, laughing slightly. I turned towards him and cocked my head to the side.

"Huh? Are you letting me sleep back upstairs?" I asked, hope flaring in my chest.

"Duh! You can't stay down here!" Mordecai rolled his eyes. I looked over at Rigby, who was asleep on his feet.

"Rigby!" I shouted. Rigby looked up and held the bat in a defensive pose.

"Get away from Heather!" he screeched. I laughed.

"Rigby it's over, but we're all going back to bed. I'm sleeping upstairs with you guys again." I informed him.

Rigby yawned. "That's great. Let's go." We all climbed up the stairs and crawled into bed. I felt better when Mordecai laid down next to me.

"Night." I breathed.

"Night." Mordecai replied. I was on my back, staring at the ceiling. _What would've happened if Mordecai wouldn't have come downstairs? _I thought. _Why did he? And why did he bring a gun? Did he know what was going on? No, he couldn't have. He would've stopped it sooner…right? Wait, where did the gun come from? Was he going to kill Benson, but just missed? Just because of me!? Does he really care that much about me? Does he…..no. No he doesn't. He's just protecting a friend. _I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize that Mordecai was still awake.

Nobody's P.O.V

"Heather? Are you awake?" he asked. She didn't hear him, since she was still deep in thought. "Heather?" he asked again.

Heather was still staring at the ceiling, eyes glued to it. Mordecai wondered what she was thinking. _Is she thinking about what I did? Is she mad that I might have gotten her fired? No, I saved her. She can't be mad! Could she? I don't even know, girls are so confusing. _

"Does he…no. No he doesn't. He's just protecting a friend." He heard her whisper.

"Does who what?" Mordecai asked. Heather jumped a little at the sound of his voice.

"What?" she asked.

"You said that someone doesn't and that he was just protecting a friend. Who were you talking about?" the color drained from Heather's face.

Heather's P.O.V

_Crap, he heard me! _I thought, starting to panic. _Well, I might as well just ask him. _I gulped and opened my mouth.

"Will you two be quiet and go to sleep?" Rigby muttered. I clamped my beak shut and flipped over.

"Sorry Rigs, night Mordecai!" I shut my eyes tight and pretended to snore.

"Wait, but Heather, what were you going to say?" Mordecai asked.

"Night!" I said loudly. Mordecai sighed and rolled over so we were back to back.

"Night." He muttered. I felt bad, but it was better than asking him what I was going to ask him. _There's no way in hell he feels that way. He likes Margaret! Ugh, just go to sleep Heather! _

I tried to, but not being close to Mordecai made me feel alone. _I might as well be back on the couch. _I thought sadly. I listened to Mordecai's breathing and it was wasn't slow. _He's still awake. _I felt him stir and then sit up.

"Why can't I sleep?" he whispered to, I'm guessing, himself. He stood up and walked out of the room, leaving the door open. I waited until he was downstairs before I got up and peeked around the corner to downstairs. Mordecai was watching TV and was flipping through the channels.

"Ugh, nothing on." He sighed, turning off the TV. He sat with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. "What did Heather want to ask me? Did she…does she…? No, no way. That's impossible." He let his head drop and I was about to turn back around and go to bed before I heard him whisper something that made my heart sink to my stomach. "She likes Rigby, doesn't she?"

It took about 30 seconds to completely process what he just said. _Oh my god, he thinks I like Rigby! Gag me with a freaking spoon! _Once again, being lost in my sickening thoughts made me oblivious to what was going on in reality.

Nobody's P.O.V

Mordecai snickered and looked up. As he predicted, Heather had a look of horror on her face and was lost in her thoughts again. He walked up the stairs quietly and stood behind Heather.

"Can I help you?" he said, his voice barely more than a whisper. Heather let out a shriek and spun around.

"Do you really think I like _Rigby?" _she choked out. Mordecai grinned. "After I ran to _you _when you helped me. And cried on _you _and sleeps next to _you." _She gasped.

Mordecai laughed. "I knew you were listening after I started babbling on about wondering what you wanted to tell me, so I decided to play a joke on you." He shrugged. _Wait a second…_ suddenly, a thought came to Mordecai.

"Heather, why did you emphasize _you _so much when you were freaking out?" he said slowly. Heather's eyes widened and she ran downstairs towards the front door.

Mordecai jumped down the stairs and ran outside after her. Mordecai grabbed her shoulders and spun her around.

"Heather, what the H is going on with you?" he said, breathing heavily. Heather looked at him with sorrow and guilt in her eyes, making Mordecai feel concerned. "Heather, you're scaring me, what's wrong?"

Heather looked down and whispered something. "Huh?" Mordecai asked. She whispered it again. "Heather I can't hear you."

"I love you!"


	9. Chapter 9

The look on Mordecai's face made me shrink in my feathers. It wasn't mad, sad, or even _happy. _It was just blank. As if his soul had left him and gone far, far away. I was about to say his name, until I realized that I would be pushing it too far. So I just waited, my mouth barely parted. Mordecai slowly started coming back and our eyes locked.

_Just say something. ANYTHING. _I pleaded silently. Mordecai seemed to somehow read my thoughts, and he opened his mouth. It seemed like years before a sound finally escaped his mouth.

"I know." And that did it. My soul snapped. My eyes stretched wide and tears stung the corners of them. _I know? I know?! Is that all you have to say!? _

"Is there anything else!?" I screamed. I gasped when I realized that I said that out loud, even though I meant to only think it. Mordecai opened his mouth to say something else, but I didn't give him the chance. I spun around on my heel and took off. I never really cried, but this time I did. Hard. I kept running until I came to a crowd of trees. Not a forest, just a clump of trees. I scaled one and sat on a branch near the top.

"I'm so freaking stupid." I hissed. I had finally calmed down. _Since when did I share my feelings? Why was this any different?!_

_Because you're in love. _

I looked around. "Who said that?" I called out.

_No one's there, Heather. _It said again. _It's just you and me._

_Who's me?_

_Your Voice. _

_You mean my conscious? _

_No, your Voice. Me. I've been in your head all along. I can help you more that your conscious can. _

_How?_

_I can guide you._

_Into what?_

_Not into what, into _who.

_What?!_

The Voice was silent. _No wait! Come back! Help me! _Nothing.

_You're in love, that's the difference. _Was all it said.

"That's not helping!" I screamed. "There is no difference, because I'm not! He means nothing to me!" tears started pouring down my face.

"Heather?" a voice called out. I stiffened. "Is that you?"

_Be quiet. _The Voice said.

_Thank you caption obvious. _I thought harshly.

_This isn't a joke, you need to hear what he says. _

_Who? _And once again, it was silent.

"Heather, I-I'm sorry!" I recognized Mordecai's voice. I was about to scream for him to get away from me, until he said something else. Well, technically _he _didn't say it. Someone else said it. And it made my heart and other intestines drop to my feet.

"He only acted the way he did because of me!" that voice. That sweet, sickening voice. Margaret.

I prepared to jump. _Don't do it Heather. It'll make things worse. _

_Shut up. Just shut up and go back into the back of my mind and stay there! _I jumped down and landed gently on my feet. Mordecai spun around and relief filled his eyes. Not mine.

My eyes were as cold as stone. My arms were crossed. As if protecting something. Which I was. My heart.

"Mordecai." I said simply, slightly dipping my head. Guilt and grief filled his eyes. I turned to Margaret. "Margaret." I did the same to her.

"Save it." She hissed. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "You don't fool me."

Even Mordecai looked shocked.

"Excuse me?" I scoffed.

"Listen sister," Margaret moved forward so we were nose-to-nose. Or I guess beak-to-beak. "Mordecai is mine. He's been in love with me since God knows when, and you aren't taking that away from me." She spat.

"And how long have you loved him back, huh? Ever since _I _got in the picture?" I said calmly.

"N-no!" she sputtered. "Well, yea, but not because of you!"

"Then why?"

"None of your damn business!"

"It is too! Newsflash, the world doesn't revolve around you!"

"Pfft, well Mordecai's world does, and he can't take his eyes off of me and that's how it's always been. And if you think that for one damn second that I'm going to let you take away that glory away from me, you are mistaken." As soon as the words slipped out of her mouth, the face grew pale.

"You really think of me like that? Just your shadow?" Mordecai whispered. The sun had started to set and it was getting harder to see, so I couldn't tell what Mordecai's expression was.

"N-no! of course not!" Margaret stuttered.

"Margaret, I asked for you to help me find Heather. Not so you could tell her off and speak about me like I'm dirt." He said, his voice harsher.

"I'm sorry Mordecai! I didn't mean it!" she cried. Mordecai just pushed her aside.

"I came her for Heather. Not you. I don't love you, Margaret. I love Heather."


	10. Chapter 10

Shock rippled through my feathers. _W-what!? But, he…didn't say anything at first!? What is going on!? _Confusion overwhelmed me and I turned around and took off at full speed.

"What do you mean you love her!?" Margaret screamed. Mordecai tried to get past her, but Margaret blocked his path. "Well?"

Mordecai took a deep breath. "If you're just going to treat me like dirt and toy around with me, then I don't want you in my life. At least not as a girlfriend. I'm sorry." He said calmly.

"No! You can't quit on me! Heather isn't that important and you don't even know her!" her words were dripping with anger.

Mordecai straightened and squared his shoulders, holding his head high. "And as of now, I don't know you either." And with that, he pushed past Margaret and ran after Heather.

"Heather, wait!" Mordecai called after me. _Don't stop now. _I told myself.

_Stop running away Heather, it has never solved your problems and it won't now. _

_SHUT UP! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, I WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS!_

_No Heather, if it wasn't for YOU, you wouldn't be in this mess. _

_Leave me alone! _I suddenly felt myself falling and realized that I had tripped. I landed hard on my chest and left arm. I moaned and rolled on my back, holding my arm tightly.

"Heather where are you?" I heard Mordecai call. I scrambled to my feet and ran away, _again. _This time he caught up to me.

Mordecai grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"Mordecai, I-." I was cut off when Mordecai leaned in and kissed me. My eyes widened and I wanted to continue, but I couldn't. I pushed myself back and fell to the ground.

"Mordecai what's wrong with you!?" I cried.

"Listen Heather, I-." I got up and pushed him. He barely stumbled, but I really didn't care.

"You act like you don't care at first, then you go and kiss me? What the H is going through your mind!?"

"Heather, please."

"And another thing, why did you ask Margaret for help!? It's freaking 4:00 in the morning!?" my throat was starting to fell raw.

"Listen to me!"

"Why did you start liking me now!? What is going on with you!? don't you think I have feelings?"

"Yes you do, but-."

"I can't believe you! you just barge in my life and-."

"Barge in YOUR life?! You fell out of the freaking SKY!" Mordecai shouted. I froze.

"You barged in MY life. And if you would listen for one damn second, I would've explained to you what was going on. But NOOO, you just continued on, yelling and accusing me of all of this crap! I'm done Heather!" his voice was cold and angry. I've never seen Mordecai like this.

"What do mean, _done_?" I asked, my voice shaking, afraid of what he was going to say.

He took a couple steps closer and grabbed my shoulders and used a finger to lift up my chin. His eyes no longer looked warm and welcoming. They looked cold and hurt.

My lip trembled, _please don't do this. _I pleaded silently.

"I'm done fighting." He said, his voice barely more than a whisper. He stood there, looking in each other's eyes, waiting for something to happen.

Without warning, Mordecai cupped my face in his hands and pulled me in and kissed me. I was about to pull away until he wrapped his arm around my waist.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer. I heard footsteps come around the corner, but I didn't care.

"Her what's going on-oh my God!" I recognized Rigby's voice. "What are you two- oh hey Margaret." My eyes flashed open and Mordecai pulled away.

"What are you doing!?" Margaret's voice rose to a shrill.

"Margaret. Stop. Go home. Now." Mordecai commanded. Margaret let out a shriek of fury before turning around and storming off. I rolled my eyes.

"Um, were you two, um, _kissing?" _Rigby stuttered. I stood next to Mordecai, waiting for an answer. He grabbed my hand.

"Yes." He said confidently.

"Why?" Rigby yawned.

Mordecai hesitated for a second. "Because I love her."

**Bum, bum, BUM! Mwahahahaha, I love cliffhangers! Now you have to wait! BIG SHOCKER comin up :3**


	11. Chapter 11

It was the next day and I was sitting, lazily, on the front porch drinking a soda. Suddenly, Mordecai walked up behind me.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Not my stairs." I said simply, taking another drink of my soda.

"I was meaning to talk to you about something." Mordecai started. I turned to face him, eyes shining with interest. "It's about what happened yesterday." He took a deep breath. "Do you really want to do this? I mean, if we break up, then it will be awkward after that. And since we work together, well, we wouldn't be able to avoid it."

"Are you saying you don't want to be together?" I choked out.

"What-? No! no, not at all! I'm just making sure that _you _want to be with me."

"Yes, Mordecai. I do. That's why I confessed…partly."

Mordecai lifted and eyebrow. "Partly?"

"Well, I wanted to know if you felt the same way and yea…." Now that I think about it, every time I spill my feelings, I always end it with 'and yea…' Huh, weird.

I turned away and stared out at the sunset. Mordecai scooted closer so we were brushing up against each other.

He set his hand down and it landed on top of mine. I didn't move it.

"I do feel the same way. I was just making sure you did too." He finished softly. He kissed me on my forehead before getting up and walking away. I was slightly shocked, but mainly happy.

I sighed. I needed to think about this. I got up and started walking down the street. It was getting darker, but I didn't mind. Something fell over behind me and I turned around. A trashcan was tipped over and trash was everywhere.

"Rigby?" I called out, knowing that Rigby, like most raccoons, loves trash. No response. "Rigs? You there?"

"Looking for someone?" a voice hissed from behind. I spun around and was face-to-face with Margaret. The feathers on the back of my neck stood up at the coldness in her gaze. "No one's here, Heather. Just you and me. We're all alone." She said slowly. I gulped.

_Run. _The Voice instructed. _She's bad news. She's going to hurt you, Heather. Get out of there. _

_I can take care of myself, thank you very little. _And it went silent.

"Well, nice seeing you, Margaret. Got to go, bye!" as soon as my back was to her, he elbow landed in the center of my spine. I was momentarily paralyzed, and fell to my knees. Margaret kneed me in the stomach, making me cough up a little blood.

"You took him away from me!" she screeched. Her foot grew closer to my face, and in a split second, I grabbed it and dragged her to the ground. I stood up and she kicked me in my knee. My knee buckled and I stumbled backwards. I steadied myself and connected my fist to her beak.

"That's it." She hissed, spitting out some blood. She reached in her boot, which I just realized she was wearing, and pulled out a handgun. _Shit, shit, shit, shit! _I had a bad history with guns, and the sight of one made me lock up. Straightening, Margaret took three steps towards me and I felt the cold gun get pressed against my head.

Just as Margaret had cocked the gun, something knocked the gun from her hands. I screamed as a gunshot rang around the alleyway. I opened my eyes and saw Mordecai holding Margaret against a wall, blood dripping down his leg from his hip.

"Call the cops!" Mordecai shouted. I did and they said that they were on their way. "What the hell, Margaret?" he said finally.

Margaret took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Mordecai, I was just so jealous. I just…still wanted you to love me." She whispered.

"Margaret, you were going to _kill _Heather." Mordecai reminded her. Margaret hung her head.

"I'm sorry." The cops arrived and arrested Margaret. They gave us a ride home and Margaret stopped us before we got out of the car.

"Take care, Mordecai." She said softly. Mordecai nodded before closing the door. We walked up to the house in silence. "We should probably fix your leg." I said. Mordecai looked down at his bleeding hip.

"Huh, didn't really notice." he said, laughing half heartedly. we went into the bathroom and I cleaned up his leg. and then bandaged his hip. He limped down the hallway towards our room.

When we got to the door, Mordecai stopped me. "Are you hurt?" he asked. I shook my head. "Good. I'm sorry this happened Heather. Let's go to bed."

I flopped down onto the bed. I was still shaking from what happened, but I just focused on going to sleep. No matter what, I still didn't feel safe. _What's different? Why can't I sleep all of the sudden…? _Then, almost instantly, Mordecai wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. I smiled. _That's it…_ I closed my eyes and Mordecai rested his chin on my shoulder and my fingers intertwined with his.

"I love you, Heather." He whispered.

"I love you too, Mordecai." I whispered back. He kissed my cheek and soon, I was asleep, never wanting to wake up or move from that spot.


	12. Chapter 12

The alarm went off in the morning and I have never wanted to not wake up more in my life. Apparently Mordecai has developed some sort of mind reading skill (joking of course) because he rolled over and asked, "Hey Rigs, do me a solid and cover for me and Heather?"

"Pfft, as if! Dude we already have to do a ton of work, there is no way I'm covering for _both _of you!" he snorted. I sat up and looked at Rigby.

"Pleeeeeeeeaaaaase!" I begged. I made puppy eyes at him and he glared daggers at me.

"Ugh, fine! But guys owe me ten solids, each!" he shouted.

"Done!" me and Mordecai chanted. Rigby growled and slumped out of bed and walked out. I sighed and flopped back down.

"I never thought Rigby would agree to that." Mordecai said. I laughed.

"Me either! I thought that he was going to ask for way more than just ten solids!" I confessed.

"Meh, I'm just happy Margaret is in jail or whatever. Last time I owed Rigby ten solids it didn't turn out so well." Mordecai said awkwardly. I had seen the episode, so I didn't ask.

"So what are your plans for today?" I asked. Mordecai sighed.

"Well, besides laying on my butt all day, nothing really. It might be a while before I get out of bed."

"Yea, I never want to get up."

"Neither do I." Mordecai agreed.

I turned and faced Mordecai. "How long are you willing to stay?" I asked.

Mordecai raised an eyebrow. "Depends on what happens, I guess." He replied. I smiled. "How long are you going to stay."

"As long as you can keep me interested enough to stay." I said. Then paused. "That sounded kind of wrong."

Mordecai laughed. "I know what you mean."

"How's your hip?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh yea! It's fine. I can't really feel any pain."

"Well that's good."

"I can't believe Margaret tried to kill you…"

"I know right!? What is her problem?"

"I honestly don't know. She used to be so nice!"

"I'm just happy she's gone."

"Yea, it's better being with you."

I looked at Mordecai with interest. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, um, I mean, like, hanging out with you and stuff."

"Uh-huh. Anything else?" I asked mischievously. Mordecai bit on his bottom lips and mumbled something. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I love you." he muttered.

"I can't seem to hear you." I giggled. He glared playfully at me.

"I love you."

"You love what?"

"You know what I said!" Mordecai laughed, lightly pushing my shoulder. I laughed and pushed him back. "Oh you're going to get it!" he said. He grabbed the pillow and lightly hit me.

"Pfft, if you think that's going to stop me, then you're dead!" I giggled. I grabbed the pillow from his hands and whooped it in his face. He jumped off the bed and grabbed Rigby's pile of clothes.

"Take this!" he shouted and threw it at me. I was engulfed in smelling clothes, but I couldn't move because I was laughing too hard.

"Help. I'm…..dying!" I rasped, pretending to choke. Mordecai pulled all of the clothes off me and we both laughed.

We were sprawled across the floor, covered in pillows feathers and cotton.

"Hey Heather?"

"Hmm?"

"Where did you come from?"

"I told you. out of town."

"Yea, but…where?"

_I can't hide this from him anymore. _I took a deep breath. "I'm…not from this world I guess. I was in my room watching…TV when I knocked over a soda can on some wires and I got sucked in the TV and spit out here." I said. _Oh crap. What if he thinks I'm insane? _

There was a long pause. "That's….so cool!" Mordecai exclaimed, flipping over so he was facing me, but still laying down. "You're from somewhere else! That's awesome! My girlfriend is from some other world!"

"Your…girlfriend?" I asked slowly. Mordecai's smile faded.

"Oh…I thought that after yesterday, that um, I get it. I just assumed. I'm really sorry Heather."

I cut him off. "Mordecai I was just giving you a hard time. I certainly hope I'm titled as your girlfriend." I laughed.

Relieved washed over Mordecai's face. "Of course you are. I…I love you." he said softly. "I love you more than I ever loved anyone else."

I smiled. "I love you too." We were already standing and Mordecai took me in his arms and kissed me. I was slightly shocked, but then I relaxed and fell into it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We stayed there until we had to break apart to breath.

"I'm never leaving this place." I told him. He smiled.

"I hope you never do."

We made our way outside and stayed out there until the sunset. We sat up against the tree in silence, taking in the beauty. Mordecai grabbed my hand and I looked at him.

"I want this to stay like this forever."

"I don't know, I think my butt would start to hurt…" I joked. Mordecai rolled his eyes while chuckling.

"I mean like, _this, _I don't ever want us to separate." He told me, determination in his eyes.

"We never will, Mordecai. Nothing can separate us."

And nothing ever did...well, for a while anyway...

**THE END**

**If you're wondering, then yes, there will be sequeal that me and a friend are working on. Stay tuned to see it!**


	13. Author's Note

**author's note: the sequeal to this story is named "back to the regular future" by ArtsyRegularChick (i think, ill edit if im wrong) its start out with her character, then her OC and mine run into each other. just wanted you to know if you wanted to read it. rated M just because we're not sure where it might go ;P**


End file.
